The embodiments described herein relate to vehicle steering systems and, more particularly, to an intermediate shaft assembly for a steer-by-wire steering system.
Steer-by-wire vehicle systems traditionally do not have a mechanical connection between the steering wheel (and steering shaft) and the steering actuator located on the vehicle electrically power assisted steering gear. In the event of a power loss, for example, the driver is unable to provide directional control of the vehicle. Prior efforts include redundant emergency steering systems characterized by clutches that reconnect a traditional intermediate shaft to provide a mechanical steering connection.